As wireless devices have grown more advanced, their size has shrunk, while their capabilities have increased. Accordingly, it may be desirable to be able to display information from the wireless device, such as a video that is stored locally or streamed from a broader network, on an external display, such as a computer screen, a television, or another external display. However, in some aspects, the high resolution of the video display may create bandwidth problems, as the bandwidth needed to stream lossless video over a wireless communication network to a wireless display may exceed the transmission capabilities of the connection between the wireless device and the wireless display. Accordingly, systems and methods for using raw bitstreams and lossless distributed source coding to optimize video performance in wireless-dock with ultra-high definition display may be desired.